


Гештальт

by li_anna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Bane Trilogy - Drew Karpyshyn
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, First Time, Love/Hate, Master/Apprentice, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna
Summary: – Я не собираюсь потакать твоим влюблённостям и позволять им затуманивать твой рассудок.От того, сколько разумных слов Бэйн говорит, у Занны злость вскипает в жилах. Она приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы прошипеть ему прямо в лицо:– Ну так сделайте всё так, чтобы я не влюбилась.
Relationships: Darth Bane/Darth Zannah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Гештальт

**Author's Note:**

> занне шестнадцать, бэйну тридцать два, секс жёсткий, ситхи тоже
> 
> вы можете сказать мне что это проблематик я могу сказать вам идти нахуй 
> 
> и приятного чтения конечно же!

Когда Бэйн взял Занну в ученицы, ей было десять.

Когда она его возненавидела – что-то около одиннадцати. 

Когда до неё наконец дошло, насколько плохой из него отец – двенадцать. Примерно тогда же, когда она проснулась утром и обнаружила на простыни пятна крови. И на ногах – тоже. На бёдрах. На внутренней их стороне. Пока Занна сидела и пялилась на засохшие пятна, по ногам стекла новая порция тёмно-красной жидкости. Первой мыслью была болезнь. Потому что кровь, потому что глухая, ноющая боль внизу живота и потому что ситуация в целом точно была ненормальна. Раньше же такого не было. Однако идти с этим к Бэйну – из-за источника крови – было стыдно. Первым делом Занна зашла в голонет.

Спустя пару часов она уже знала кучу нового о людях как о биологическом виде, о себе и своём теле, а ещё – несколько новых слов по поводу размножения.

Процесс, необходимый для размножения, Занна увидела тогда же, через пару ссылок и поисковых запросов. Как ни странно, шока она не испытала. Просто отметила про себя, мол, ага, вот так, это туда, это сюда, всё понятно. Странновато, конечно, но раз эволюция так решила, то ничего не попишешь. И взрослые странные, раз они этим занимаются, но это Занна, может, позже поймёт. Бэйн часто говорил ей, что она поймёт что-то позже. 

Бэйн, видимо, был уверен, что она как-то так обо всём сама и узнает, так как ни слова о месячных или сексе Занна от него так и не услышала. Бэйн был её учителем, опекуном, в каком-то смысле – хозяином, и учил он её исключительно путям Тёмной стороны. Философия, бои, тренировки терпения и выносливости, ситхское колдовство и вполне человеческая политика. Всё – безумно важное, интересное и необходимое. Однако для жизни – совершенно недостаточное. 

Остальное Занне пришлось навёрстывать самой.

Она не знает, в какой момент что-то в разуме переключилось. Факт в том, что она немного подросла, и из состояния «ага, понятно, проехали» она перешла в состояние «всё понятно, но я хочу увидеть больше». С разными разумными видами. С разных ракурсов. Разных жанров. Занна продолжала учиться, драться и впитывать знания от Бэйна. Как самая примерная ученица. Но по ночам начала смотреть разные видео из голонета. При виде того, как огромный забрак вбивал в кровать связанную девушку, или мужчина пихал член в рот ярко-зелёной твилекке, или, или, или – по телу разливался жар. Незнакомый. Странный и сильный. Занна читала, что это называется «возбуждение». Занна знала, что она проходит через процесс, называемый «половым созреванием». Очень скоро она прочитала всё о строении половых систем, гормонах и инстинктах, и она уже сама смогла бы читать лекции по половому просвещению. Вот только легче от этого не становилось. Потому что из зеркала на Занну смотрела обычная девочка-подросток. Низкая, худая, с плоской грудью, скорее девочка, чем девушка. Совсем непохожая на всех тех актрис. Которые испытывали нечто Занне незнакомое. Которые так сильно кричали от удовольствия, что это просто не укладывалось в голове.

Когда Занна захотела, чтобы Бэйн просто её взял, ей было четырнадцать. Она только-только собрала свой световой меч. Бэйн учил её с ним обращаться. Он дрался с ней и однажды припёр вплотную к стене. Бэйн Силой выбил меч из её руки и приставил свой к её горлу. Он стоял ужасно близко. Так близко, что Занна ощущала, как его дыхание шевелит её волосы.

– У твоего меча короткие лезвия, – говорил Бэйн ровным менторским тоном. – Они нужны для скорости и маневренности. Ты знаешь, что тебе не хватит силы, чтобы парировать прямые атаки, так что тебе стоит больше уклоняться и меньше…

Он говорил, и говорил, и Занна даже слушала, но на первый план вышла совершенно не тактика боя. 

От голоса Бэйна, низкого и глубокого, у Занны всё в груди скручивало в тугой болезненный жгут. 

Она вдруг обратила внимание на то, какой Бэйн огромный. Двухметровый, с широченными плечами и грубыми ладонями. Из-за орбалисков, успевших покрыть его тело, учитель казался ещё больше. У Занны всегда был живой ум и невероятно яркое воображение. Это воображение подсунуло картинку того, как Бэйн был бы на месте тех актёров из роликов. А Занна – на месте под ним. 

Занна подавила мысль.

Занна давила их день за днём, ночь за ночью, при каждом взгляде на Бэйна и при каждом приступе вязкого жара.

У Занны никогда не получалось думать о Бэйне как об отце. Или о родительской фигуре. Или хоть о ком-то подобном, чтобы казался недосягаемым, немного родным и совершенно её не интересующим. 

Наверное, это и было началом проблемы.

Если честно, Занне уже плевать.

Занне шестнадцать, и она всё ещё понятия не имеет, отчего все те чёртовы актрисы так стонут и извиваются. Занне шестнадцать, и она ненавидит Бэйна всем своим существом. Занне шестнадцать, и она хочет, чтобы Бэйн сорвал с неё одежду, вогнал в неё член и вбил в этот самый стол. В пол. В кровать. В стену зала, в кресло пыточной, в ящики из кладовки. Да во что угодно. Обо что угодно. Как угодно. У Занны очень много идей, и Занна уверена, что Бэйн об этом догадывается. Он же дохуя ситх. Повелитель ситхов. Единственный, главный и неповторимый. Для Бэйна любая ментальная защита Занны – это что-то вроде надписи «не входить». Тоненькой такой, картонной, сломать её и пройти внутрь – всё равно что открыть дверь. И… и случалась пара ситуаций. Неловких. Из-за Занны. Потому что однажды она посмотрела в зеркало и решила, что всё. Она доросла. У неё теперь красивое лицо вполне себе взрослой девушки, и… не сказать чтобы большая, но вполне заметная грудь, и тонкая талия, и ноги такие стройные, длинные, просто загляденье. Если она предложит себя Бэйну, он же не откажется?

Она – разумеется, абсолютно случайно – пару раз выходила из своей комнаты в одном только белье тогда, когда, она знала, Бэйн был рядом. Она роняла расчёску и наклонялась под таким ракурсом, чтобы он уж точно это заметил. Один раз она перехватила его взгляд и даже закусила губу – ну, так, как актрисы делали – но в ответ Занна не получала никакой реакции. Вообще никакой. Ноль. Зеро. Холод и равнодушие.

Ей тогда едва исполнилось пятнадцать.

Бэйн смерял её оценивающим взглядом, хмыкал что-то себе под нос и абсолютно невозмутимо возвращался к своим делам. Голокронам, переговорам, анализу информации от шпионов, построению планов, чтению, попыткам сконструировать свой голокрон – да к чему угодно. Только не к Занне. 

До неё за пару недель дошло, что выглядит она не соблазнительно, а смешно. Неумело, неловко, жалко. 

С тех пор Занна больше не пыталась обратить на себя чужое внимание настолько грубо.

Удар меча о меч вырывает из очередной неподобающей мысли. Занну относит на пару метров назад, но она удерживается на ногах. Она вытирает вспотевшие ладони о ткань штанов и поднимает лицо на своего учителя. Бэйн стоит, сжимая меч в широкой ладони. Абсолютно спокойный. Каменный. Бесящий Занну до невозможности этой своей непоколебимостью. 

– Нападай, – приказывает ей Бэйн.

Его голос, низкий и давящий, продирает до самого нутра.

Это Бэйн снова вызвал её на тренировку. Это он ударит ещё раз, стоит ей только напасть. Это он заебал ей сниться. Из-за него потеют ладони и движения становятся неуверенней. Его Занна ненавидит за каждый день, проведённый рядом.

Она закручивает меч и бросается сбоку. Бэйн меняет стойку, чтобы парировать, и в последний миг Занна кидается в другую сторону. Она бьёт Бэйна чуть ниже рёбер, однако меч так и не достигает цели. Занна получает удар Силой. Он относит её к стене, о которую Занну бьёт затылком, и боль – резкая, ослепляющая – заставляет вскрикнуть. Меч выпадает из руки. Он гаснет с тихим шипением.

Бэйн продолжает держать Занну у стены. И он подходит ближе. Так близко, что во рту пересыхает.

– Никогда не полагайся только на меч, – произносит Бэйн. – Есть джедаи, которые владеют Силой немногим хуже меня. Они сумеют отразить удар, даже если у них не будет оружия.

Занна облизывает губы. Потому что они пересохли, а не потому что так показывали в порно. Она дышит тяжело из-за схватки. Вот только успокоиться не может – из-за Бэйна. 

Занна прикрывает глаза. Всего на секунду. Она морщится, пытаясь задавить нарастающий в венах жар. Получается из рук вон плохо. В голову ввинчивается целый ворох горячих мыслей. Занна же всё равно собирается однажды завалить своего учителя. Не в смысле убить (это позже, сильно позже), а в смысле... в постель. Она к этому готовилась. Она читала очень много. Она даже купила презервативы, потому что везде было сказано, что они нужны, и, более того, Занна носит их с собой. Маленькая красная упаковка – как талисман. Придающий уверенности. Отчаянной храбрости. Или отчаявшейся.

Бэйн смотрит на неё с расстояния в считанные сантиметры, и это пытка.

Занна никогда не боялась его. Она боялась только подвести его. Однако прямо сейчас ей страшно. Потому что Бэйн заканчивает свою лекцию, но он не отпускает её. Он считанные доли секунды Силой припирает её к стене, глядя прямо в глаза, и за эти мгновения Занну целиком обдаёт жаром.

– Стойте, – срывается с губ за секунду до того, как Бэйн её отпустил бы.

Занна боится сказать то, что хочет. 

Занна ненавидит бояться.

Меч по-прежнему шипит в опущенной руке Бэйна. Занна хочет эту руку на себе. На своей шее. Можно и вторую тоже. Да что угодно можно, лишь бы наконец перестало кипеть в венах.

– Ты чего-то не поняла? – терпеливо спрашивает Бэйн.

– Я… – голос перехватывает. – Я всё поняла, учитель.

Бэйн прищуривается. Его ярко-жёлтые глаза видят Занну насквозь. И Занне стыдно.

– Тогда в чём дело? 

Она опускает лицо. Она чувствует, как щёки заливает краской. Занна ощущает себя просто ужасно. Она привыкла контролировать себя. Привыкла быть сильной, быстрой, умной и дерзкой. Самоуверенность размером с высочайшие шпили Корусанта вшита в неё. Намертво. Прямо в подкорку. Однако прямо сейчас Занна её не чувствует. Ощущение такое, словно из-под ног выбили опору. И она падает, падает, падает. Очень низко. Туда, где стыд заливает лицо.

– Занна? – хмурится Бэйн. Он повторяет с нажимом: – В чём дело?

Ему нужно дать хоть какой-то ответ. Занна долго репетировала один. Пыталась выбрать фразу. Пыталась научиться её произносить. Однако ни на какое «трахни меня» ей банально не хватает нервов. И кислорода не хватает. Занну душит смущением, и страхом, и Бэйн давит её своим жутко пристальным взглядом.

Занна планировала быть смелой и дерзкой, но получается только выдавить:

– Вы знаете.

Со взглядом, опущенным в пол. С ярко-красными щеками. И голос дрожит, и ладони ужасно потные, и Занна никак не может решиться посмотреть учителю в глаза.

– Знаю – что?

Он делает вид, что не понимает. Это раздражает. Злость придаёт сил, так что Занна вскидывает лицо:

– Знаете, чего я хочу, – говорит она, сжимая руки в кулаки. – В смысле… вас.

Долю секунды Занна сама не верит в то, что она это сказала. Сердце замирает. Дыхание – тоже. Однако затем взгляд Бэйна ожесточается. Хватка, держащая Занну прижатой к стене, становится сильнее. Бэйн молчит. Секунду, вторую, третью, и Занна собирает в кулак ошмётки храбрости: 

– Возьмите меня, – звучит вовсе не так искушающе, как у актрис. Звучит напополам жалобно и зло. После таких слов хочется добавить то ли «пожалуйста», то ли пощёчину. А Бэйн усмехается. Свысока. Так, как он делает, когда Занна чего-то не понимает, и Бэйн знает, что она ещё долго не поймёт.

– Нет, – роняет учитель и отступает на шаг.

Тело Занны отпускает. У неё наконец-то получается вдохнуть полной грудью. Однако напряжения в воздухе меньше не становится. Оно мурашками оседает на коже. А Бэйн продолжает смотреть на неё. Слишком внимательно, чтобы это ничего не значило.

– Почему? – раздражённо спрашивает Занна. 

– Потому что ты обычный озабоченный подросток, – отвечает Бэйн с ненавистным спокойствием. – С моей стороны было бы неправильно этим пользоваться.

– И с каких это пор вас волнует, что правильно, а что нет? –Занна повышает голос. – Мы ситхи, потому что мы берём желаемое. Всё желаемое. Разве нет?

– А ты так уверена, что я желаю… – Бэйн окидывает её тело взглядом, – тебя?

Эта его попытка соврать выбешивает ещё сильнее. У Занны есть глаза. Она знает, как выглядит. Уже даже не как подросток. Она девушка. С красивой фигурой, с красивым лицом, со всем, блять, красивым. Очень. И она, безусловно, не самый опытный человек в мире, но она прекрасно понимает, что значит этот взгляд Бэйна. Внимательный. Прищуренный. Неестественно спокойный. Бэйн сдерживает себя, когда смотрит на неё. Так что Занна отвечает громко:

– Да, – звонкий голос эхом отдаётся от каменных стен. – Да, и не смейте мне врать.

– Ты, Занна, – обрывает её Бэйн, – не смей так со мной разговаривать. 

– А то что? – она демонстративно делает шаг вперёд. – Ударите меня?

Строго говоря, Бэйн так не делает. За пределами схваток и прочих тренировок он её не бьёт. Он вообще не обращает на неё внимания больше необходимого. Он никогда не гладил по голове, не давал пощёчин, не покупал мороженого, не унижал и не хвалил сверх меры. Ничего. Абсолютно. И это равнодушие цепляет хуже любого удара.

– Если понадобится, – отвечает Бэйн, не двигаясь с места. 

– Но я останусь права, – Занна делает ещё один шаг ближе. Игнорируя то, как дрожат собственные коленки. – Так почему вы ничего с этим не сделаете?

То есть с ней. Наконец-то – сказавшей всё вслух. Возможно, Бэйн сейчас влепит ей пощёчину за непочтение, уйдёт в другую часть убежища, и весь остаток его дней Занне будет чудовищно стыдно. Однако прямо сейчас она горда собой. Она ощущает, как страх провоцирует выброс адреналина прямо в кровь. И отступать ей уже некуда.

– Потому что существует Великий план, – продолжает Бэйн голосом, на две трети состоящем из металла. – Потому что я твой учитель, а ты – моя ученица. Любые другие отношения внесли бы слишком много неизвестных в это уравнение. 

Занна фыркает. 

– Отношения? – она вскидывает брови, останавливаясь в считанных сантиметрах от Бэйна. Для того чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, приходится вскинуть голову. – Я не предлагаю вам отношений, учитель.

– Ты предлагаешь мне себя, – безжалостно прямо заявляет Бэйн. – И любая твоя… влюблённость стала бы для тебя препятствием. 

У Занны вспыхивают щёки. Не от смущения. От гнева. Бэйн решил, что она способна в него влюбиться? Что он, кусок высокомерного камня, хоть у кого-то способен вызвать любовь?

– Вы же учите меня преодолевать препятствия, – шипит она. – Так давайте посмотрим, как я переживу это. 

Занна хочет его коснуться. А лучше – чтобы он коснулся её. Она сжимает и разжимает ладони. Которые буквально чешутся. Однако прикоснуться к Бэйну хотя бы пальцем – страшно. Когда он такой. Злой. Сдерживающийся. Смотрящий на неё так, словно собирается раздавить, словно она какая-то букашка, а он – по меньшей мере бог.

– Ты способная ученица, – произносит Бэйн с отчётливыми нотками чего-то тяжёлого. – Умная. Талантливая. Одарённая в Силе. Я не хочу, чтобы шесть лет, в тебя вложенных, перечеркнула одна твоя глупая фантазия. Ты ведёшь себя так, словно испытываешь ко мне… совершенно лишние чувства. Я не собираюсь потакать твоим влюблённостям и позволять им затуманивать твой рассудок.

От того, сколько разумных слов он говорит, у Занны злость вскипает в жилах. Она приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы прошипеть Бэйну прямо в лицо:

– Ну так сделайте всё так, чтобы я не влюбилась.

Чтобы было больно. Грубо. Жёстко. Занна и не хочет по-другому. Агрессия пережигает самоконтроль. Ненависть мешается с желанием. Этот коктейль разносит обычное самообладание в щепки. И Занна соврала бы, если бы сказала, что не наслаждается этим состоянием. 

Бэйну ничего не стоит обхватить её тело ладонью. Прямо сейчас. Взять её в свои руки, или прижать к себе, или – совсем немного наклонившись – её поцеловать. Однако Бэйн игнорирует её близость. Подчистую. Он продолжает стоять как истукан и произносит тяжело:

– Тебе не понравится.

Занна сглатывает. Жар в теле крутит и колется, и это буквально невыносимо. От этого нужно избавиться. Занне абсолютно всё равно, понравится ей при этом или нет. Она уверена, что да. Она пыталась сама, пальцами, и получалось неплохо, но совершенно не то. Ей нужен другой человек. Бэйн. Ей нужно всё, что он может с ней сделать. И он слишком часто делал ей больно, чтобы теперь играться в заботу.

– А вам не плевать?

Бэйн сжимает губы. Зло. Его глаза, перепачканные чёрной краской, впиваются в Занну с физически ощутимым гневом. Бэйн… Занна ушам своим не верит, но Бэйн продолжает упрямо изображать из себя учителя:

– Прекрати выражаться в моём присутствии, – каждое слово всё туже закручивает жгут между рёбер. – Иначе я действительно тебя ударю.

Занна усмехается одним краем губ.

– Охуеть испугал.

В следующий миг Занну сносит к стене одной плотной вспышкой ярости. Она не успевает остановить её, но успевает смягчить удар. Камень чертовски больно врезается в спину и голову, но так Занна хотя бы не теряет сознания. Она видит, как Бэйн приближается к ней. Видит, насколько он зол. И Занна ликует. Она не в силах пошевелить руками. Чужая сила сковывает всё её тело, держит в воздухе на грани удушения, и Занна не в состоянии даже голову повернуть. Но она может усмехнуться шире. И она даже не пытается вырваться из хватки. 

Учитель останавливается напротив неё. Так – с ногами, болтающимися над полом – Занна видит его лицо вровень. Губы пересыхают. Занна чувствует, как о них разбивается чужое дыхание. Горячее. Занна уверена, что сейчас Бэйн её поцелует. Он вобьёт её в стену всем своим телом, и схватит, и разденет её, и кожа наконец-то перестанет так гореть. 

Занна в жизни не просчитывалась настолько сильно.

Бэйн даже не снимает перчаток. И её он никак не касается. Он вжимает Занну в стену исключительно Силой. Плотной, но неосязаемой. Эта Сила вдруг пережимает шею сильнее. Занна всё ещё в состоянии дышать. С некоторым трудом, но – в состоянии. А вот говорить больше не получается. Она открывает рот, издаёт какой-то сдавленный звук, но в слова она такие не сложит. Хотя ей хотелось бы. Спросить, что Бэйн делает. И начерта он настолько её обездвижил. 

Осознание накрывает спустя пару секунд. Вместе с жестокостью в чужом взгляде. Это как поток ледяной воды, в который окунает всё тело. Целиком. Обжигая возбуждением и страхом. 

Она сама сказала: сделай всё так, чтобы я не влюбилась.

Она сказала: не делай вид, что тебе на меня не плевать. 

Вот Бэйн и не делает. Он вообще ничего, хотя бы отдалённо заботливого, не делает. Он прижал её к камням, чтобы не мешалась. Он сдавил ей горло, чтобы не раздражала. И он расстёгивает её пояс. Резкими, грубыми движениями. Бэйн ни капли с ней не церемонится. Он смотрит в её глаза. Сурово. Испытующе. Он сдёргивает её штаны до колен, и Занна вздрагивает от касаний шершавых перчаток. Бэйн ладонями обхватывает её бёдра. Снизу. Он поднимает её ноги вверх, так, что собственные коленки упираются Занне в грудь, и дышать становится ещё сложней. Бэйн кладёт её ноги себе на плечи. Теперь Занна превосходно чувствует его тело. И эти ощущения стеклянной крошкой проходятся по нервам. Потому что поза – ужасно открытая. Занна всё ещё не может даже пальцем шевельнуть. Она ощущает, как плечи Бэйна поднимаются и опадают из-за тяжёлого дыхания. Она ощущает орбалисков, шевелящихся под его балахоном. И нечто твёрдое. Большое. Упирающееся ей прямо между ног. Занна только сейчас соотносит размер своих пальцев и размеры своего учителя. Вывод одновременно воодушевляет и пугает до чёртиков. 

Занна не отводит взгляда, потому что Бэйн именно этого от неё и ждёт. Занна не показывает страха. Она сохраняет дерзость в самых уголках глаз, однако львиной доли этой дерзости она больше не чувствует. Для неё просто не хватает кислорода. Остаётся желание, пульсирующее в теле. Импульсы прямо по коже. Жажда касаний – остающаяся без ответа. Бэйн не обнимает её. Не целует. Даже не раздевает. Он только расстёгивает на себе ремень, и это слишком быстро. Ну, немного слишком быстро. Совсем чуть-чуть. Занна не боится, она повторяет себе это, но ей всегда плохо удавался самообман. Спасает только желание. Предвкушение. Занна скашивает глаза вниз, однако разглядеть происходящее мешают полы собственной кофты. А повернуть голову всё ещё не получается. Занне остаётся только задыхаться и ощущать. Грубую ладонь, которая сдвигает ткань трусов в сторону. Не снимая, и резинки больно впиваются в кожу. Однако эту боль спустя мгновение перебивает здравым смыслом. Занна вспоминает, что она читала. Насчёт защиты. Без которой с её телом могут случиться инфекции, болезни или – не дай Сила – беременность. Потому что они с Бэйном одного вида. И Бэйн в своей вспышке гнева явно об этом не думает. Занна злится на него за это. Она пытается прохрипеть, чтобы он залез к ней в карман, однако из передавленного горла не выходит ни одного слова. Бэйн в ответ на мычащие звуки только сводит брови с совершенно отчётливым презрением.

Он решил, что Занна передумала.

Занна ни черта не передумала. Она только злится, и ей немного страшно, и она мотает головой, силясь сорвать хватку со своей шеи. От ментального усилия начинает болеть в висках. А Бэйн её не отпускает. До Занны доходит, что он её не отпустит. И не послушает. Она может только надеяться, что никаких последствий у этого не будет. Ну, и ещё – ненавидеть. Ярость помогает вздёрнуть подбородок и сжать губы упрямо. Чтобы Бэйн прекратил считать, что она просто маленькая и трусливая.

Бэйн прищуривается так, словно он ни капли не верит в её игру. Он наваливается на неё сильнее. Он сдвигает её трусы дальше в сторону. Занна чувствует, как на их место Бэйн прислоняет нечто твёрдое. Занна прекрасно знает, что это. От этого осознания часть нервной системы выжигает на месте.

Если бы Бэйн не смотрел ей прямо в глаза, то Занна бы зажмурилась. Хочется замереть. Задержать дыхание. Однако Занна помнит, что она читала. Ей нельзя напрягаться. Иначе будет больно. Так что Занна вдыхает, глубоко и медленно, и заставляет себя расслабиться. Она очень пытается себя заставить. Несмотря на эмоции, бьющиеся в теле, несмотря на страх, несмотря на улетевший ко всем чертям самоконтроль. 

Вдох. Выдох. Упрямый взгляд в чужие жестокие глаза. 

Бэйн упирает одну ладонь в стену сбоку от её головы. Занна видит, что она сжата в кулак. Что Бэйн только силой воли держит себя в руках. И этот факт одним махом выбивает из неё все попытки расслабиться. Вторую руку она ощущает между своих ног. Она ощущает, как Бэйн начинает толкаться в неё. И это больно. Настолько, что дыхание выбивает из лёгких. Это совсем непохоже на то, что Занна делала сама. И на то, отчего можно застонать, тоже непохоже. Это просто больно. Ослепляюще. Режуще. Занна стискивает зубы, но она не в состоянии контролировать то, как дёргается её тело. Ощущение такое, словно Бэйн её рвёт. Наживую. Занна не мазохистка, чтобы чувствовать в этом что-то приятное. Боль перебивает даже возбуждение. Здесь и сейчас Занне хочется только прекратить и уйти. Исключительно упрямство не даёт разомкнуть губ. Не даёт попросить. Быть осторожней. Медленней. Или вообще прекратить.

Занна заглядывает в чужие глаза, и её обжигает чем-то животным. Зверским.

Она понимает совершенно отчётливо: Бэйн не отпустил бы её. Даже если бы Занна сбросила с шеи его удавку, закричала бы и заумоляла остановиться – он бы продолжил.

Он продолжает прямо сейчас.

Распирающее чувство становится глубже. Сильнее. Больнее. Занна читала, что в идеале больно быть не должно. И крови быть не должно. И ненависти, наверное, тоже, но только она помогает сейчас держаться. Бэйн наваливается на её тело своим. Грудную клетку сдавливает, и из горла вырывается какой-то ужасно тонкий звук. Занне стыдно за него. Занне становится хуже, потому что Бэйн в ответ на этот звук только усмехается.

Толчок его бёдер – и крик обдирает горло. До Занны доходит, что до этого он вошёл в неё едва ли на пару сантиметров. Хотя ощущение было такое, словно учитель, как минимум, вогнал в неё нож. Однако теперь – он действительно глубоко. И он двигается дальше. Медленно. Ужасно медленно. Вряд ли из заботы. Скорее всего, Занна просто слишком тугая, чтобы у него получалось быстрее. Занна закусывает губу. Она вжимается затылком в камни. Но эта боль ни капли не отвлекает от другой, внизу. Давление нарастает вместе с ужасным рвущим чувством, и спустя мгновение с губ срывается новый вскрик. Позорно высокий. По ощущениям, Бэйн действительно что-то порвал. Внутри. Поэтому по бёдрам стекают струйки крови. Она горячая, она даже горячее, чем стыд за собственные крики. Занна ощущает металлический привкус в воздухе. В чужом дыхании, прямо над ухом, слышится рычание. 

Бэйн доходит до конца.

Занна не плачет. Её колотит. Всю, целиком. Она царапает стену трясущимися пальцами. Она пытается дышать, и она повторяет себе, что всё в порядке. Даже если вместо всяких томных стонов ей хочется только заорать от боли. Занна хотела Бэйна. Занна получила Бэйна. И было бы в высшей мере жалко сдавать назад и просить его перестать. В конце концов, он же только начал. Наверняка всё ещё может стать лучше. 

Бэйн выходит из неё и, без единой паузы, толкается заново. На этот раз – резко. Быстро. На полную. И это не лучше. Занна не вскрикивает только потому, что заранее закусила губу. По бёдрам стекает новая порция крови. Металлический вкус какого-то чёрта появляется прямо на языке, и Занна с запозданием понимает: это из губы. Она прокусила себе губу. Из-за боли. Из-за того, что Бэйн слишком большой, и грубый, и он растягивает её слишком сильно. До острого немеющего чувства. До желания ударить его, защититься и прекратить.

Занна даже не пытается.

Она по-прежнему не разрывает их зрительный контакт. Она очень старается не прямить брови так жалобно и не скулить сквозь сдавленное горло. Занна держится. Она терпит. Прекрасно зная, что Бэйн упивается её страданием прямо сейчас. Что оно приносит ему удовольствие. 

Он прислоняет локти к стене по бокам от Занны. Запирая её в клетку из своего огромного тела. И он двигается. Грубо. Жестоко. Дыша тяжело и не позволяя Занне даже вдохнуть толком. Ей ни черта не становится лучше. Это всё ещё… очень. Сильно. Слишком. Отчаянно и обидно. Дрожь ходит по телу холодом. Бэйн – обжигающе-горячий. Прямо внутри. Снова и снова, с каждым разом – быстрее, и боль выдавливает из Занны слёзы. Приступами. У неё не выходит остановить влагу, стекающую по щекам. Но зато у неё получается сдерживать крик. Раз за разом. От каждого толчка тело бьёт о стену. Это всё ненормально. Зверски. Занна не ощущает себя так, словно она получила желаемое. Она ощущает себя так, словно её используют. Абсолютно наплевательским образом. Она рефлекторно пытается вырвать руки из чужой хватки. Она сжимается на чужом члене, и тело продирает новым приступом боли. Занна знает, что делает неправильно. Она знает, что лучше было бы расслабиться. Тогда не так сильно резало бы прямо изнутри. Но у неё просто не получается. Её трясёт слишком сильно. Напряжения – слишком много. Ненависти, злости, обиды и ярости. С нотками возбуждения в каждом из чувств. Просто от осознания того факта, что Занну здесь и сейчас лишает девственности её учитель. Что та самая картинка, которую она представляла столько ночей подряд, происходит в реальности. И от реальности этой хочется кричать до срыва связок. Потому что Бэйн срывается на животный темп. Бешеный. Занна попадала под его молнии, и сейчас ощущение похожее. Боль точно также струится по венам. Заклинивает нервную систему. Заставляет дрожать мышцы и выбивает новые слёзы из глаз. 

Занна не знает, сколько времени это длится. Она только ненавидит Бэйна всем своим существом. За то, как безжалостно он в неё вбивается. За то, как её тело бьёт об эту чёртову стену. За то, как долго он её игнорировал. За то, что перестал игнорировать. За то, что он такой огромный, и за то, что Занну даже сейчас пробирает жаром от близости его тела. И – особенно – за то, как жадно он на неё смотрит. Жестоко. Не давая отвернуться. Не давая зажмуриться. Точнее, Занна сама не позволяет себе этого. Чтобы сохранить достоинство и не выглядеть проигравшей. Она не уверена, что Бэйн на это купится, но она пытается. Она ничего больше не может. Занна лишь кусает губы, дрожит и давит побуждение свести ноги. Всё равно у неё не получится. 

В какой-то момент движения Бэйна перестают походить на контролируемые. Занна вся взвивается, но у неё не выходит сдвинуться ни на сантиметр. Она чувствует пульсацию внутри. А спустя миг – то, как Бэйн из неё выходит. Полностью. И как к крови на ногах примешивается что-то другое. Тоже горячее. 

Всё закончилось.

Всё закончилось, и Занна судорожно вдыхает воздух. Она дышит так, словно её только что достали из-под воды. В которой она очень долго задыхалась. Она порывается сбросить с себя чужую Силу, и на этот раз у неё получается. Бэйн позволяет ей. Он отходит на шаг, застёгивая штаны. Всё такой же спокойный. Только дыхание сбилось. И на перчатках видны следы крови. Её, Занны, крови. Без поддержки она рушится вниз. На четвереньки. Онемевшие ноги не держат, и Занна призывает Силу себе на помощь. Она вдыхает мощь. Она пытается притупить ею боль, но получается плохо. 

Занна натягивает штаны, чтобы не выглядеть так жалко. И она заставляет себя подняться на ноги. Поморщившись. Двигаться – неприятно. Дискомфортно на грани боли. Внутри. Где очень сильно ноет. Кровь, Занна чувствует, продолжает идти.

– Ты этого хотела? – вскидывает брови Бэйн. Вопрос звучит жёстко. Хлёстко. Как удар кнутом. Добивающий, но Занна не позволит себя добить. Она отвечает, вздёрнув подбородок:

– Да, учитель.

Только… не так. Оказывается, всё же не так. Однако Занна уже ничего не отыграет назад. Остаётся только держать лицо.

Бэйн усмехается, качая головой. 

– Пусть это станет уроком, – переходит он на отстранённо-менторский тон. – Что то, чего ты хочешь, вовсе необязательно является тем, что тебе нужно. Ты понимаешь это?

Занна сжимает губы в попытке задавить очередной всхлип. Если она сейчас начнёт выслушивать какой-то садистский урок, то что-то в ней сорвётся. А Занна не хочет срываться. Истерики – это жалко.

– Занна, – голос Бэйна становится твёрже. – Ты поняла, что я сказал?

Он не отпустит её, пока не закончит свой чёртов урок. Так что Занна сглатывает и произносит, как может, твёрдо:

– Да, учитель.

Она не смотрит на него. Она и так знает, как он на неё смотрит. С холодом, с превосходством, с твёрдым знанием своей правоты. Хотя он неправ. Ни черта не прав. Занна сказала бы об этом, а лучше – прокричала, но Бэйн уходит. Просто разворачивается – и уходит в сторону своих покоев.

Ему ведь ничего не стоило хотя бы до кровати её дотащить. Чтобы спина теперь так не саднила. Это была бы меньшая из проблем, если бы Занна вообще признавала у себя наличие проблем.

Она доходит до своей спальни и с опаской взглядывает в зеркало.

Белые волосы всклокочены. Глаза – покрасневшие. На щеках блестят дорожки от слёз. На подбородке уже успела засохнуть кровь из прокушенной губы. Ещё можно посчитать едва заметный синяк на скуле, но это след от тренировки, а не от секса. 

Занна занималась сексом.

Ей нравится, как звучит этот факт. Она пытается сосредоточиться только на том, что нравится. Не на том, с каким трудом штаны отлепляются от кожи. Не на том, что ей битый час приходится смывать с себя пот, кровь и сперму. У Занны был секс. Ужасный. Грубый и болезненный. По ощущениям – совершенно непохожий на то, что она ожидала. Но по форме…

Занна представляет, как они с Бэйном выглядели со стороны. 

Картинка ей тоже нравится.

Занна растирает тело полотенцем. Она выбирает себе новый костюм из шкафа и садится за пару свитков с надписями на ситхском. Там должно быть про колдовство. Про один из её, Занны, талантов. 

Она усиленно забивает себе голову учёбой. 

Бэйн следующим днём ведёт себя так же, как обычно. Отстранённо и выдержанно. Занна, в свою очередь, старается не метать в него слишком уж убийственных взглядов. О том, что он с ней сделал, не напоминает почти ничего. Только следы крови на белье, которые Занна находит ещё нескольких следующих дней. Она даже почти успевает испугаться на тему того, что что-то пошло не так, но статьи в голонете успокаивают. Мол, такие кровотечения – это вариант нормы. Вот только сразу после статьи сайт выдаёт ссылку на центр помощи жертвам насилия. Здесь, на Амбрии. 

Занна со злостью закрывает вкладку и вбивает новые запросы.

Ненормально – это тот факт, что презервативы в кармане так и остались нетронутыми. Этот факт пугает. Нервирует. Занна думает обо всём случившемся с точки зрения биологии, и она… не знает. Бэйн не кончил в неё. За это, в теории, можно было бы сказать ему спасибо, но шёл он к чёрту. Всякие памятки говорят, что опасностей этот факт не отменяет.

Через неделю Бэйн отправляет Занну с поручением на планету через пару звёздных систем. Нужно найти какого-то информатора, проверить, жив ли он, и, если жив – то этот факт исправить. Занна кивает в ответ на объяснения. Занна смотрит на руки Бэйна. Не в глаза. Она слишком ярко помнит, как он смотрел в её глаза, трахая её до слёз и криков. 

Наверное, жестокость должна была её отпугнуть.

Занна очень внимательно смотрит на руки Бэйна. Широкие, сильные, грубые.

Занна всё ещё хочет ощутить их на себе. Не как в прошлый раз. Но хочет. Занне интересно, как это – когда не больно. И логика подсказывает, что второй раз просто не может быть таким же кошмарным, как первый. Никак не может. Она уже перенесла самую сильную боль из возможной, и дальше обязано быть нечто другое. Нечто… приятное. Хотя бы немного. Занне нужно это попробовать, и она начинает ненавидеть свои гормоны, или инстинкты, или что это, засевшее в теле, так упрямо не даёт ей расслабиться. 

– Иди, – приказывает Бэйн, и Занна заставляет себя развернуться. Она выходит из убежища, поднимается на корабль, вбивает в навикомпьютер нужные координаты. А ещё – вспоминает, что именно хотела проверить. И, помимо запуганного человека с ужасно раздражающими воплями, на чужой планете Занна находит магазин с лекарствами. Она набирает тестов. Разных. Много. Она использует их по пути к убежищу, и нервозность слегка спадает. Занна не беременна. У неё нет никаких инфекций. У неё вообще нет никаких проблем, так что, возможно, Бэйн всё-таки знал, что делал. 

Мысли возвращаются к нему с упрямством, достойным лучшего применения. Разумеется, Занна применяет его в учёбе, в зубрёжке, в медитациях и отработке атак.

Занна просто не может не думать о том, как Бэйн держал её у стены, когда он снова парирует её удар.

Занна держится ещё несколько дней. Но в итоге она садится на кровать. Думает. Взвешивает. И она не видит никакого смысла держаться или сдерживаться. Бэйн – бесчувственный ублюдок, который сделал ей больно. Ничего нового. Ничего фатального. Занна не жалеет об этом. Она в принципе ни о чём в своей жизни предпочитает не жалеть, и этот поступок точно непохож на исключение. Она хотела узнать, что такое секс. Она узнала. Не считая слёз во время процесса (и пару раз после, по ночам, но об этом Занна предпочитает не вспоминать), у неё всё в порядке. Теперь она хочет испытать больше. Что худшее может случиться? Бэйн ведь не ударит её молнией, не изобьёт и даже не накричит. Он с ней, как правило, вообще довольно педагогичен. Худшее – он откажет. Лучшее – согласится. 

Занна надеется, что это лучшее. 

Занна очень надеется, когда подходит к чужим покоям. Она не хочет, чтобы Бэйн порвал дорогую ей одежду, так что Занна в платье. Простом чёрном повседневном платье. Ничего вычурного. Ничего, из-за чего Бэйну могло бы стать смешно. 

Занна хочет ворваться в его спальню, ударить его, колотить по нему кулаками, пока силы не иссякнут, и кричать при этом много-много слов про ненависть.

Занна знает, что учитель счёл бы такое поведение жалким. 

Она оправляет платье и аккуратно стучит в дверь.

Бэйн открывает быстрее, чем она рассчитывала. Он возвышается над ней большой тёмной башней с вопросительным взглядом. Занна заставляет себя перехватить этот взгляд. Она сглатывает против воли. По нервам неожиданно остро проходятся воспоминания о боли. Однако Занна сама себя запрезирала бы, если её остановила бы какая-то там боль.

– Что-то случилось? – прерывает молчание Бэйн.

Занна вдыхает горячего воздуха в лёгкие. Они почему-то отказываются работать прямо сейчас. Альвеолы совершенно не поглощают кислород, и Занна задыхается. Немного. Она не показывает это, и она не отводит твёрдого взгляда, пока выговаривает:

– Я хочу ещё.

Бэйн сужает глаза с чем-то, похожим на удивление. И на насмешку. На очень жестокую насмешку, так что Занна с новой силой сдерживает желание его ударить. 

– Думаешь, меня впечатлили твои слёзы? – спрашивает Бэйн, усмехаясь. – Думаешь, что я стал бы трахать тебя нежнее?

У Занны дыхание окончательно перехватывает. И щёки заливает краской. Просто потому что Бэйн, вот так вот прямо, смотрит на неё и говорит слово «трахать». Он говорит с ней, как с взрослой. Наконец-то. Однако суть его слов – раздражает.

– Я что, похожа на глупую? – Занна сердито сводит брови у переносицы.

Бэйн издаёт короткий суровый смешок.

– Да, – кивает он. – Прямо сейчас ты очень сильно похожа на глупую, Занна.

От того, как он произносит её имя, температура у Занны в крови становится выше на пару градусов. Она прикрывает глаза. Зло. Сдерживаясь. Она из последних сил сохраняет голос ровным, спрашивая:

– Так да или нет? – несмотря на все её усилия, голос дрожит. – Учитель?

Она ощущает на себе его взгляд. Долгий. Тяжёлый. От него становится очень горячо и немного страшно. Занна чувствует, как колючие мурашки ползут вниз по её спине. Часть её надеется, что Бэйн скажет «нет». Просто «нет», и тогда Занна точно не испытает той дикой боли. Но другая её часть – большая (и немного повёрнутая) часть – просто хочет испытать. Что-то. Желательно – удовольствие. 

Бэйн молчит.

Почему-то та часть, которой страшно, с каждой секундой всё дальше распространяется по разуму.

Если бы не упрямство, не сила воли и не бешенство, присущее Занне в каждом её начинании, то она, пожалуй, уже целиком начала бы надеяться на «нет». 

Над головой раздаётся хриплый голос:

– Да.

Это слово оглушает, как удар. О затылок. Чем-то тяжёлым и, кажется, электрическим. Занна делает шаг в чужую комнату. Здесь темно. Обстановка – предельно скудная. Кровать, стол, кресло. Пара полок. Занна надеется на кровать. Занна стоит на негнущихся ногах, понятия не имеет, что сделать дальше, и дышит. Очень старательно. Не позволяя испугу взять контроль над телом. 

– Развернись, – приказывает Бэйн, и Занна послушно поворачивается к нему спиной. Перед глазами оказывается стол. Длинный, стальной и, кажется, неплохо подходящий по высоте.

Занна ощущает, как чужая ладонь подталкивает в лопатки.

Значит, стол.

Она шагает к нему. Ладонь давит вниз, и Занна не пытается ставить своих условий. Она опускается на металлическую поверхность. Холодную. Кожа под тонкой тканью платья покрывается мурашками. Занна прижимается к столу щекой, и она намеренно встряхивает головой. Так, чтобы волосы закрыли лицо. Занне не придётся контролировать выражение на своём лице, если Бэйн не будет его видеть. А значит, будет чуть проще. Минус у позы другой. Она более… прямая. Занна уверена, что в таком положении Бэйн загонит свой член в неё ещё глубже. По идее, это должно быть приятно. По факту – страх холодным комом встаёт у горла. 

Занна не знает, на что она надеялась, но в реальности ей снова становится обидно. Из-за того, что нет ни ласк, ни поцелуев, ни хоть чего-нибудь. Бэйн просто задирает подол её юбки. Наверх, до самой талии. Затем – дёргает её трусы вниз. Вдох. Выдох. Занна очень тщательно это контролирует. Она убеждает себя в том, что так ужасно больше не будет. Бэйн даже не стал Силой её обездвиживать. Может, она даже не захочет вырваться. 

Занна слышит, как Бэйн расстёгивает ремень.

Она вжимается в стол лбом и матерится беззвучно. Она слышит… кажется, как Бэйн сплёвывает себе на ладонь. Это немного отвратительно, но не станет же Занна из-за этого всё отменять. Она продолжает лежать на чёртовом столе. Стоя на цыпочках, потому что стол слишком для неё высокий. Его борт больно впивается в кожу. Краем глаза Занна видит запчасти для голокрона, за которым Бэйн проводит столько времени. Этот стол совершенно Занне не нравится. Из-за этого даже становится немного проще. Занна может ненавидеть не только Бэйна, но и стол. А чем больше ненависти, тем больше силы.

Занна царапает пальцами по металлической поверхности. Ей очень хочется за что-то ухватиться. Просто сжать под пальцами и держаться. 

Чужая ладонь обхватывает её кисть, и Занна вздрагивает всем телом. Она усилием воли заставляет себя не сопротивляться. Она позволяет заломить свою руку за спину. И вторую – тоже. Бэйн накрывает оба её запястья одной ладонью и прижимает их к её же пояснице. Это не больно. Но это будет больно, если Занна дёрнется. Так что Занна трактует это как молчаливый приказ не рыпаться. Она пытается сглотнуть холодный ком в горле, но у неё ни черта не получается. Второй ладонью Бэйн оглаживает её ягодицы. Одну из них он сжимает, оттягивая в сторону. Занна ощущает себя настолько открытой, откровенно уязвимой, что хочется лягнуться. Но получить удавку себе на шею – не хочется. Так что Занна лежит смирно. Она чувствует, как Бэйн приставляет член между её ягодиц. Занна ощущает, насколько он толстый. Он будет внутри. Будет больно. Наверняка. И Занне кажется, что она слишком для этого сухая. Потому что всё слишком быстро. На этот раз они даже не дрались. Занна только дышит, медленно, осторожно дышит, и она очень надеется на то, что Бэйн всё же станет аккуратней. Хотя бы немного.

Спустя несколько мгновений Занна ощущает себя очень, очень, очень глупой.

Бэйн входит в неё. С трудом. В первую очередь – для Занны. Она честно пытается не зажиматься, но рефлекторная реакция на боль – именно такая. Ей действительно больно. Из-за того, как сильно растягиваются стенки. Словно вот-вот порвутся. Занна впивается ногтями себе в ладони. Она жмурится. Она из последних сил продолжает дышать, пока Бэйн толкается глубже. Ощущения такие, словно так глубоко нельзя. Там особенно больно. Остро. Режуще. Занна закусывает губу, чтобы не заорать. Но спустя секунду становится проще. Бэйн выходит из неё. Чтобы тут же толкнуться обратно. Также глубоко. Также резко. Занна рефлекторно дёргается в сторону, но Бэйн не пускает. Он крепко держит её за запястья. А через мгновение – берёт за волосы. Он дёргает вверх, и Занна, шипя ругательства, поднимает лицо. Перед глазами оказывается стена. Серая. Каменная. Она навевает не самые хорошие воспоминания, так что Занна предпочитает зажмуриться обратно. Бэйн тянет её на себя, больно, оттягивая волосы, и Занна ещё выше поднимает голову. Так она оказывается сильнее выгнута в спине. Кажется, так Бэйну нравится больше. Он начинает двигаться внутри неё. Ритмично. Грубо. Нервные окончания горят. Однако на этот раз трение ощущается… немного иначе. Не только как боль. Занна чувствует, как в вены выплёскивает нечто горячее и вязкое. Тягучее. Она не уверена, что это приятно, но, как минимум, это точно не мучительно. Поначалу. Потом… становится страннее. Сильнее. Занне больно, потому что её тело просто не предназначено для такого размера. Занне нужно, чтобы Бэйн был не так глубоко, не так жёстко, чтобы он отпустил её волосы и чтобы край стола перестал давить. Но ещё Занне нужно, чтобы Бэйн продолжал. Точно нужно. Она пытается уцепиться за это новое ощущение. Разобраться в нём. Прочувствовать. Это сложно из-за того, что Бэйн постоянно перебивает его болью. Из-за того, как зверски он в неё вбивается. Но в ритмичности его движений есть нечто, что огнём скользит по коже. Жаром приливает к низу живота. Занна хочет коснуться себя. Она уверена, что ей станет лучше, если она начнёт касаться себя. Она дёргает руки, но Бэйн в ответ дёргает её волосы. Одновременно с тем, как входит особенно глубоко. Из-под искусанных губ тут же вырывается вскрик.

Поменять положение Занна больше не пытается. Она терпит. Она жмурится, дыша на износ. Она пытается шире расставить ноги, но те едва достают до пола, и двигаться поэтому сложно. Остаётся ощущать. Боль, смешанную с чем-то горячим. Тем самым, тягучим. Звуки, с которыми Бэйн втрахивает её в стол, становятся более влажными. Занна с каждым толчком ощущает себя всё более и более мокрой. Она возбуждается. Сильнее, жарче, глубже. До высоких сорванных выдохов. Занна осознаёт, что издаёт их, но остановиться не может. Ей нравится. Она боялась, но ей нравится. Несмотря на дискомфорт. Это не что-то настолько сильное, чтобы кричать от удовольствия. Но это может стать таким. Занна точно знает. Если бы Бэйн хоть немного под неё подстроился. Если бы прекратил выгибать её до ломоты в позвоночнике и вдалбливать в металл до грубой саднящей боли. Занна царапает ногтями собственные ладони. Она давит вой, копящийся между рёбер, и она сдерживает подступающие к глазам слёзы. Во рту пересыхает. В теле жжёт от недостатка кислорода. Бэйн сжимает её крепче, и Занна уверена, что на запястьях утром обнаружит синяки. Но об этом сейчас думается меньше всего. Занна живёт от одного болезненно-горячего момента до другого. Чувство, поначалу показавшееся приятным, постепенно дорастает до мучительного. Оно не находит выхода. Занна напряжена каждой своей клеткой. Ноги дрожат. Пальцы – тоже. Занна чувствует всё больше, всё острее, но этого недостаточно. Она подходит к удовольствию, но никак не может толком его ощутить. А затем Бэйн становится быстрее. Грубо, рвано, бешено. И любые другие чувства заслоняет знакомая уже боль. Она ещё обиднее, чем в прошлый раз. Потому что Занну словно подразнили – и послали к чёрту. Она ни единым звуком не выдаёт боли. Из принципа. Она только ждёт, когда всё закончится, и можно будет начать планировать следующий раз. Он точно будет. Его не может не быть после той бездны ощущений, к которой Занне почти удалось прикоснуться. 

Она слышит тяжёлые выдохи Бэйна. Слышит удовольствие в них. За это удовольствие ему хочется врезать. Однако в реальности Занна только морщится, пытаясь не заплакать, и выносит очередной толчок внутри себя. Бэйн трахает её, минута за минутой, становясь всё быстрее и беспорядочней, и за этот рваный ритм его просто необходимо избить. Это больно. Дискомфортно. Остро и ноюще. Но Занна примерно к этому мысленно и готовилась, так что она переносит всё куда достойней, чем в прошлый раз. Она не позволяет себе ни криков, ни слёз, ни попыток вырваться. И, когда всё заканчивается, ей не стыдно за себя. Только нужно стереть сперму с бедра. И очень, безумно сильно нужно ударить, накричать, сделать больно. Хоть как-то выразить ненависть, огнём клокочущую у горла. 

– Убирайся, – низко приказывает Бэйн, отпуская её руки и волосы. 

Обычно он не говорит с ней так грубо. Это цепляет. Бэйн зол, а значит… возможно, он считает, что допустил ошибку?

Если да, то это только его проблема. 

Занна поднимается, упираясь в стол дрожащими ладонями. Тело ноет. Внутри – особенно. Руки успели онеметь. Кожа головы, там, где Бэйн тянул за волосы, просто-напросто горит. Занна не ощущает себя хорошо. Но она ощущает что-то вроде гордости. Удовлетворения. Незавершённого. Недостаточного. И всё же – это не было ошибкой. Она ощутила чуть больше. Она натягивает трусы негнущимися пальцами и поворачивается к Бэйну. Так, чтобы он видел её усмешку. Чтобы видел: слёз нет.

Чужой взгляд обжигает физически ощутимым гневом.

Занна не решается сказать ни слова. Такой Бэйн действительно может ударить. Занна только усмехается шире, откровенно победно, и выходит из его комнаты.

Возбуждение продолжает бегать по телу разрядами.

Едва закрыв за собой дверь собственной спальни, Занна прислоняется к стене. Она залезает ладонью себе под юбку. В трусы. Она вздрагивает, ощутив пальцами влагу. Очень много влаги. И она скользит по ней подушечками пальцев. Занна делает то, что Бэйн ей не позволил. Она делает себе хорошо. Вплоть до того, что тело вытягивается струной, дыхание спирает, а по телу проходится волна удовольствия.

Занна сползает по стене на пол.

Она силится восстановить дыхание. Она игнорирует то, как сильно ноет между ног. Ей нужно в душ. И ей хочется плакать. Теперь, когда возбуждение отпускает, слёзы возвращаются с неожиданно сильным упрямством.

Бэйн не увидит её здесь.

Занна позволяет себе расплакаться. Не понимая толком, почему. Она знала, что будет больно. На второй раз она точно это знала. Что от Бэйна не стоит ждать заботы, она выучила ещё в десять. Он оставил её, ребёнка, одну посреди Руусана, искалеченного войной, и приказал ей каким-то образом добраться до Ондерона в другой части галактики. Чего вообще от Бэйна после этого можно было ожидать? Занна для него – инструмент по воплощению Великого плана. Она его проект. Потому что только выживание ситхов важно, и власть, и воплощение Плана. Занна не спорит с этим. Она использует Бэйна не меньше, чем он – её. Она черпает из него знания и силу, она наращивает мощь под его руководством, и однажды она убьёт его. Занна с детства мечтает об этом дне. А после все его шпионские сети, все базы, все деньги и вложения Бэйна отойдут к ней. Бэйн станет бесполезен, а Великий план продолжится её руками. 

Новый всхлип сжимает лёгкие, и Занна вытирает слёзы тыльной стороной ладони.

Она – наследница целого Ордена, она – воплощение ситхской мощи, она – Избранная из всей галактики, а её преемники будут управлять этой галактикой.

Она плачет, сидя на холодном полу. Ей больно. Ей шестнадцать, и на несколько ужасных мгновений Занна не ощущает себя так, словно шестнадцать – это достаточно. Она чувствует себя маленькой. Испуганной. Дрожащей. Словно она снова на Руусане, вокруг – смерть и боль, и ей тоже больно, она не знает, что делать, и она слабая. Чудовищно слабая.

Занна клялась себе, что больше никогда не будет такой.

Она запрокидывает голову и усилием воли сдерживает следующий всхлип. 

Занна сильная. Умная. Смелая. Она жмурится, топя боль в Тёмной стороне. Она обменивает ненависть на могущество. Сила огнём течёт по венам. Она иссушает слёзы, приглушает страдание и обещает власть. И Занне куда сильнее нравится – так. С ярко-жёлтыми глазами вместо голубых. С яростью, вечно бьющейся в сердце. С мощью, которая никогда не даст ей сломаться.

Занна хотела больше. Она всегда хочет больше. И она получает то, чего она хочет. Здесь не о чем плакать и не о чем жалеть.

Занна заставляет себя подняться и дойти до душа.

Ночью ей не снится ничего, а утром становится проще. У Занны синяки на запястьях и – из-за края стола, о который она билась – на бёдрах. Но они почти не болят. Ничего почти не болит. Занна ощущает себя нормальной. Гордой, взрослой и выносливой. На Бэйна во время тренировок по-прежнему сложно смотреть. Однако у Занны выходит заставлять себя. Она ведёт себя выдержанно. Она даже делает вид, что не замечает глухих разрядов гнева, которые исходят от её учителя. Не факт, что гнев направлен на Занну. Вполне возможно, что Бэйн злится на себя. Или у его шпионов что-то пошло не так, или голокрон снова рассыпался, или ещё нечто, о чём Занна даже не догадывается. Жизнь Бэйна не крутится вокруг неё. Занна важна, но она заменима. Она знает об этом. Она не понимает, почему Бэйн кажется незаменимым ей. Не как учитель, тут всё очевидно, а как… мужчина. Как любовник. Занна ведь может успокоиться, найти себе кого-то другого во время следующего же задания, и наверняка этот другой будет обращаться с ней лучше. Занна бы просто не позволила никому обращаться с ней иначе.

Кроме Бэйна.

Бэйн – единственный, кому она ничего не может запретить.

Он – единственный, кого она хочет прямо сейчас. И она понимает наконец, почему было так обидно. Из-за равнодушия. Бэйн не вёл себя так, словно Занна какая-то особенная. Он брал её так, словно она вообще ни черта не значит. И это – обидно. Не может быть не. Это жизненно необходимо восполнить, но Занна не знает, как.

Она может успокоиться и отстать от него. Занна уверена: Бэйн не стал бы приставать к ней первым. Он для этого слишком ответственный. Слишком учитель. И Занна может просто его не злить. 

Проблема в том, что Занна хочет. Не только позлить, но и… получить всё то, что Бэйн недодал. Внимание. Тепло. Самые его крохи. Занна очень хочет узнать, что такое поцелуи. Это же просто абсурд – она уже два раза трахалась, но ни разу при этом не целовалась. Она кусает губы, глядя в чужую спину. Она ощущает тоску, обозлённую, звериную, которая впивается прямо в сердце и не даёт вдохнуть воздуха. 

– Учитель? – негромко зовёт Занна.

Спина Бэйна каменеет. Он поворачивается. Медленно. Он смотрит на Занну так сурово, словно предупреждает: лучше не надо. Даже не пробуй. 

Занна точно поняла, что она всё ещё хочет пробовать. Только почему-то просить о поцелуе – куда сложнее, чем о сексе. Это кажется более близким. Более личным. Занна заливается краской, и она ненавидит это. Но она произносит, собрав в кулак ошмётки дерзости:

– Поцелуйте меня.

Она усилием воли не добавляет «пожалуйста».

– Нет, Занна, – по голосу слышно, как старательно Бэйн сдерживает агрессию. Он говорит терпеливо. Если бы Занна не знала его, то она бы решила, что Бэйн вот-вот скажет что-то мягкое. – Нет, и у нас больше вообще ничего не будет. Это… лишнее.

Он ещё и отказывается от неё. Логически Занна понимает, что это продиктовано какими-нибудь высшими педагогическими целями. Однако здесь и сейчас такой отказ её задевает. Сильно. Она слишком красивая, чтобы от неё вот так отказывались. Отказ – это пощёчина прямо по гордости.

– Позволите возразить? – вздёргивает Занна бровь. Лихорадочно придумывая аргументы. Логичные. Которыми она сможет пожонглировать, чтобы Бэйна переубедить. Потому что Занна очень много собиралась попробовать. С ним. По-разному. Особенно – после того, как перестанет быть больно.

Бэйн почти всегда позволяет ей возражать. Это принципиальная позиция: чтобы Занна не боялась спорить, чтобы она обучалась в процессе дискуссий и узнавала новое. Бэйн и сейчас не отступается от этой позиции. Он отвечает тяжело:

– Попробуй.

Занна облизывает губы. Она потирает синяки на запястьях сквозь ткань кофты и вспоминает чужие наставления:

– Ситх должен быть оружием, – и это важное отличие от джедаев: не пользоваться оружием. Быть им. – Мы должны использовать все доступные нам ресурсы и возможности в борьбе за свои цели. Мы не боимся ни Тёмной стороны, ни убийств, ни заговоров и подкупов. И… я читала биографии, которые вы давали мне, учитель. Некоторые леди ситхов пользовались своей привлекательностью как оружием. У них получалось.

Бэйн, кажется, понимает, к чему она клонит. Он не так много говорил Занне о Братстве тьмы, которое уничтожил, но Занна помнит важные имена. В том числе – Гитани. Судя по сухим рассказам Бэйна, Гитани была как раз такой. Не самой принципиальной в вопросах связей, но при этом – очень даже сильной. Она едва не убила самого Бэйна. Так что он не станет спорить об эффективности этого вида оружия.

– Я красивая девушка, – убеждённо произносит Занна. – На любом вашем задании я могу понравиться кому-то, чьё расположение мне необходимо для выполнения этого задания. Было бы гораздо проще, если бы я умела… делать то, что для этого необходимо. А я не умею. Но вы можете меня научить.

Она взглядывает в лицо учителя и сглатывает. Бэйн хмурится задумчиво. Он ведь не найдёт, что возразить, верно?

Спустя чертовски долгую секунду Бэйн находит, над чем усмехнуться.

– Так ты устраивала все эти пляски вокруг меня, чтобы, – он хмыкает совершенно ублюдочно, – я научил тебя раздвигать ноги?

Занне не нравится такая формулировка. Ухмылку с чужого лица она хочет стереть мечом. Однако она держит себя в руках. Да, она хотела раздвинуть перед Бэйном ноги. Она и сейчас хочет. Желание это, отчаянное, выматывающие, до слепяще-алой ненависти бьётся в пульсе. И в этом нет ничего постыдного. Как бы Бэйн это ни обзывал. 

Бэйн знает, что дело было не в её примерном желании учиться. Занна будет выглядеть глупо, если соврёт. Она отвечает:

– Нет, – и добавляет, потратив мгновение на подбор подходящих слов: – Но в том, чтобы прекращать теперь, нет ни смысла, ни пользы. Поцелуйте меня. Я… Я могу… сделать ещё что-нибудь.

Бэйн молчит, смеряя её пристальным взглядом. От такого становится дискомфортно. И горячо. Очень.

«Я могу вам отсосать». Занна это собиралась сказать. Однако кровь прилила к щекам, и к низу живота, и быстрый пульс перебил мысль, а страх окатил лишающей голоса волной. Занна уже поняла, что в реальности ничего не будет, как в тех роликах из голонета. Как минимум, не сразу. И, как бы она ни хотела попробовать все на свете практики, вряд ли они понравятся ей также сильно, как мысли о них. Однако стоит Занне представить, как она стоит на коленях перед своим учителем, и он заставляет её давиться своим членом, и держит за волосы, и она ничего – совершенно ничего – не может с этим сделать, и… и мышцы в теле подёргивает электричеством.

– Что, например? – спрашивает Бэйн.

Он не любит, когда Занна недоговаривает мысль.

Занна ненавидит его так сильно, что ей почти физически от этого больно. Ещё она ненавидит бояться, смущаться и не решаться на что-то. Она открывает пересохшие губы, чтобы ответить:

– Могу… – ни одно из прямых слов выговорить не выходит физически, и Занна запинается, – сделать всё губами. Или… 

Предлагать ему себя во всех возможных позах – унизительно. Занна останавливается. Она собирается и вдыхает глубоко. 

– Короче, я могу на вас тренироваться, – заключает она. – Потому что вы… вы не против. Не говорите, что это не так.

Она заканчивает со взглядом, упёртым в пол. Она ждёт ответа. Но слышит – шаги. Приближающиеся к ней.

– Подними лицо, – звучит голос прямо над ухом. Занна слушается. Чужая рука тем временем зарывается в волосы на её затылке. Держит. Крепко, но не больно. Бэйн держит её, и он наклоняется к ней. Его губы накрывают её. Дрожащие. По нервам расходится фейерверк из шока, стеклянной крошки и чего-то ужасно приятного. Занна впивается в чужие губы. С желанием. Со страхом. Она не знает, что делать, но она пытается. Однако Бэйн вдруг отрывается от неё. Спустя считанные секунды.

– Не держи губы такими напряжёнными, – диктует он. – Так они жёсткие. Лучше, если расслабленные. И шевели ими активней.

Он учит её. Он действительно её учит. Так что Занна глотает все свои острые ответы и кивает. Не вполне веря в то, что это действительно происходит. В то, что Бэйн снова целует её. Занна пытается делать всё по полученной инструкции. Она приоткрывает рот, пропуская в него чужой язык. Поцелуй ожидаемо оказывается грубым. Наглым и бесцеремонным. Занна задыхается, жмурясь от ощущений. Они иголочками расходятся по губам и языку. Они вытягивают из Занны весь последний кислород. И всё снова кончается быстро. Нечестно быстро.

– Уже лучше, – говорит Бэйн хрипловатым голосом. – На колени.

Простейший приказ почему-то наотрез не обрабатывается сознанием. Занна стоит, сжимая край кофты в потных ладонях, и одну долгую секунду за другой не осознаёт, чего от неё хотят. Но затем Бэйн наматывает её волосы на свой кулак. Он давит вниз. И ум снова начинает работать. Живо, быстро и безошибочно.

Занна опускается на колени, морщась из-за того, как Бэйн оттягивает её волосы.

– Уберите руку, – цедит она, не скрывая злости.

Сверху доносится усмешка. Бэйн не разжимает кулак, но хватка слегка ослабевает. По крайней мере, теперь Занне не больно. Пока что.

Она поднимает взгляд к чужому ремню и принимается расстёгивать его трясущимися пальцами.

Однажды Занна убьёт своего учителя. Она не уверена, как, но точно собственноручно. Глядя ему в глаза. Желательно – постепенно. Чтобы он успел осознать, что произошло, и она успела насладиться своей победой. Чтобы ему было больно. Чтобы ненависть, горящая между рёбер, перестала приносить боль.

Эта ненависть заполняет собой лёгкие. Занна ещё не начала, но она уже задыхается. От предвкушения сводит колени.

Однажды она обязательно убьёт его.

Это кажется невозможным, но она хочет этого даже сильнее, чем его в себе прямо сейчас.

**Author's Note:**

> я ни разу не пошутила про шахтёрское прошлое бэйна оцените мой самоконтроль НИ РАЗУ ни про долбление горных пород ни про пробуривание скважин ни про глубокие пещеры НИЧЕГО боже я чуть не сдохла да чтоб я ещё хоть раз взялась про него писать
> 
> огромное спасибо моей бете за замечания информацию поддержку и мемы ❤️❤️❤️ а ещё вы можете чекнуть её прекрасные арты под @UsJbrains в твиттере


End file.
